


Rueda de la fortuna.

by Nande_chan



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 momentos, situaciones o pensamientos en torno a Athrun y Cagalli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rueda de la fortuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, entre las curiosidades del día está esto. Son 50 ficos hechos en una frase en torno a Athrun y Cagalli.
> 
> Hay un poco de todo: humor, drama, fluff, etc.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?

**Beso:**

La primera vez que se besaron fue algo inesperado, fue tan solo un impulso; algo completamente raro, porque quién tuvo ese impulso fue él, quien siempre planea todo.  
 **  
Nombre:**

Te había preguntado cómo te llamabas y, aunque dudaste en responderle, ya que él era el enemigo, lo hiciste sin titubear.  
 **  
Celos:**

Siempre que los veías juntos, cada que él tocaba su mano y más aun, cuando él se ponía a hablar de lo "felices" que serían juntos una vez que se casaran, lo único que podías sentir era celos; celos, porque para todo el mundo él era su prometido y tú solo su guardaespaldas.  
 **  
Vida:**

No te podías dar por vencido, porque como una vez ella te dijo "vivir es pelear".  
 **  
Libertad:**

Ser libre, eso es lo que te gustaría; te gustaría no estar obligada a casarte con alguien a quien no amas, pero te gustaría más tener la libertad de decirle a todos que la persona a la que quieres es Athrun.  
 **  
Sangre:**

Su sangre era diferente a la tuya y hacia que él tuviera muchas habilidades que tú no; al principio sólo te fijaste en lo diferentes que eran debido a la sangre, ahora sólo puedes ver las similitudes que hay y que nada tienen que ver con ella.

**Viento:**

Sentías el viento golpear tu cara y pasar entre la tela del vestido de novia, mientras Kira te rescataba de tu boda de "ensueño".

**Rayo/trueno:**

Ella odiaba las tormentas, nadie imaginaría que con oír un trueno Cagalli comenzaba a gritar y se asustaba como si se tratase de una niña pequeña; Athrun, por otro lado, adoraba las tormentas, y el hecho de que siempre que hubiese una Cagalli le pidiera dormir con ella para después abrazarse a él lo más fuerte que podía no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

**Nubes:**

Era un día extrañamente tranquilo, estaban tirados en la playa tratando de encontrar alguna figura extraña en las nubes; cuando ella dijo "mira, un gran oso de peluche", él respondió "eso no es cierto, se trata de un helado con una cereza enorme en la punta", finalmente ella se resignó a que su novio sólo pensaba en comida y más comida.

****

****

**Velocidad:**

Le encantaba la velocidad, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina de estar conduciendo a más de 200km/h; también le gustaba saber que su Gundam era el más rápido de todos, ni siquiera el Freedom lo superaba; se sentía seguro sabiendo que sus movimientos siempre serían más rápidos que los de Cagalli, porque así era capaz de detenerla y hacer que lo escuchara cada vez que ella se enojaba.

**Sexo:**

Ambos habían tenido sexo antes de conocerse, y no es que en su momento no lo hubieran disfrutado, pero  _ese_  sexo no se podría comparar a  _este_  sexo; era más que tener sexo simple y llano, era más que satisfacer una necesidad primaria, era más que una forma de sentirse vivos; tener sexo era expresar con acciones algo que no se atrevían a decir.

**Tacto:**

Sentía algo parecido a una esfera, una esfera suave y pachoncita; por más que lo intentaba no lograba adivinar, y él no estaba dispuesto a quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos hasta que diera la respuesta correcta; pero ella se hartó y como pudo se liberó de aquello que cubría su mirada… lo que había tocado era la cabeza de un gran oso de peluche, no pudo evitar voltear hacia Athrun y sonreírle como una niña pequeña.

**Gusto:**

A él le gustaba probar cualquier cosa, desde pasteles, helados y chocolates hasta la extraña comida que a veces le daba Cagalli; aunque, siendo sincero, él odiaba la comida que ella cocinaba, ¡sabía horrible! Lo que a él le gustaba era el  _premio_  que recibía por haberla probado.

**Enfermedad:**

Él nunca se enfermaba, después de todo, sus genes no se lo permitían; a diferencia de él, ella sí lo hacía, era lo normal, ella enfermaba y él la cuidaba; sin embargo, cuando él necesitó cuidados no fue precisamente por una enfermedad, lo que provocó que estuviera en cama, con fiebre y sangrando fueron las diversas heridas que su huída (y casi muerte) habían provocado.

**Supernova:**

Bloddy Valentine, el día que marcó sus vidas; ese día ambos vieron algo que llegó a brillar tanto como una supernova y que desapareció con la misma rapidez; ese día, sus destinos comenzaron a girar en la rueda de la fortuna.

 

 

**Infierno:**

 

Este mundo es un infierno, ¿por qué lo digo? La guerra parece nunca cesar, derrotamos un enemigo y aparecen diez, tratamos de predicar la paz entre todos y tal parece que decimos lo contrario; pregonan la libertad, y ella está comprometida con alguien a quien no ama porque no puede hacer otra cosa; dicen cosas sobre la igualdad, y en la Tierra discriminan a los cordinadores y los ven mal, mientras que en las colonias hacen lo propio con los naturales, y aún así, ambas partes se atreven a pedir igualdad, eso es cinismo; estoy harto, harto del maldito infierno que es este mundo.

**Dolor:**

Duele pensar en nuestro futuro, nunca fue fácil hacerlo, nunca fue algo precisamente cargado de felicidad, pero ahora duele pensar en él como nunca antes lo había hecho; duele, porque tal parece que  _ese_  futuro juntos se ha diluido.

**Miedo:**

Muchas veces he tenido miedo, muchas me he enfrentado a él y lo he vencido, pero ahora no puedo sobreponerme a él; porque Athrun está allá afuera, peleando y en mal estado, herido, y temo que algo le pase y no regrese; y ese, es mi mayor miedo.

**Conclusión:**

¿Acaso éste es nuestro final? Así, inconclusa, ¿vamos a dejar una relación que tanto nos costó? Pues que sepas que no lo voy a permitir, ¡no es justo terminar así! Al menos lucharé por tener una conclusión digna, por tener algo que le haga honor a  _esto_  que hemos tenido.

**Inocencia:**

Athrun era un niño inocente e idealista en muchas ocasiones; era un niño inocente cuando caía redondito en tus bromas, cuando creía que te había hecho enojar y tú solo fingías, cuando se esforzaba en hacerle regalitos a todo el mundo con tal de obtener, aunque fuera solo un instante, una sonrisa agradecida y una mirada llena de felicidad; era idealista y sumamente inocente cuando creía que la guerra podría terminar.

 **Hogar:  
**  
¿Qué es un hogar? ¿Acaso sólo es un lugar al cual llegar a descansar y realizar tus necesidades básicas? ¿Es el lugar en el cual has vivido desde siempre? ¿O es donde te sientes seguro? Desde el final de la primera guerra es lo que te has preguntado, porque, realmente, no sientes que Plant sea tu hogar, no ahora; tampoco puedes decir que la nave en la que viajas lo sea; tal vez tu hogar sea la Tierra, tal vez tu hogar sea en donde ella esté.

 **Chocolate:  
**  
Athrun siempre te acusaba de ser una viciosa; que si tu vicio era el café, que si tu vicio era el trabajo, que si tu vicio eran los juegos de cartas… siempre eras tú la viciosa, él era don perfecto, y ¡dios! ¡Cómo te molestaba eso! Como si él no tuviera un vicio, como si él no fuera adicto a los chocolates.

**Teléfono:**

Odio el sonido del teléfono, siempre que suena es porque algún Emir tiene problemas o quiere consultarme si debe matar a la mosca que pasó volando hace tres segundos, ¡es tan molesto! Parece que no pueden hacer nada solos; sin embargo, hoy el teléfono ha sonado, y es Kira quién me habla, es él para decirme que Athrun quiere vernos… después de todo, el teléfono no es tan molesto.

**Manos:**

Él siempre había sido hábil con las manos, construía pequeños juguetes con suma facilidad, manejaba los Mobile Suits como muy pocos podían y era capaz de utilizar todo tipo de armas, desde cuchillos hasta pistolas, de manera formidable. Por lo tanto, era lógico pensar que sus talentos manuales se extendieran a otras áreas un poco más  _interesantes_ ; ciertamente ese día, Cagalli comprobó que Athrun era una persona realmente hábil con las manos.

**Confusión:**

¿Qué era ser leal? ¿Era simplemente seguir lo que te ordenaban por el  _bien_  de las colonias? ¿Era nunca herir a las personas que te importaban? ¿O acaso era hacer lo que tú mismo deseabas? Sabías que la respuesta tendría que ser la última, pero el problema era que no sabías que era lo que querías, por eso era más fácil escudarte en tus órdenes, más fácil fingir que era tu deber… más fácil pretender que no había confusión en ti.

**Muerte:**

Sabías que algún día tendrías que morir, igual que todos los seres vivos, por eso harías que tu vida valiera la pena; por eso, no te importaba morir en el campo de batalla, no te importaba morir protegiendo a Cagalli, a Lacus o a Kira, ya que creías que, al menos, eso sería morir por algo importante, y preferías morir por algo valioso a vivir por absolutamente nada.  
 **  
** **Sonrisa:**

Aunque tú no sonrieras muy a menudo, te encantaba ver a las personas sonreír, porque cada sonrisa tenía algo especial, algo que la hacía única; te gustaba la sonrisa de Lacus, porque era tranquila y te llenaba de paz, la sonrisa sincera de Kira te hacía sentir el apoyo incondicional de un amigo; pero la sonrisa que realmente amabas era la de Cagalli, la sonrisa que te daba a ti y sólo a ti, la que agradecía, la que decía que te necesitaba, la que te apoyaba, la que decía un millón de cosas, la que decía que te amaba.

**Sensual:**

El Eros era el libido, lo sensual, el deseo y la pasión; por eso, cuando todo comenzó entre Cagalli y tú, no pudiste evitar pensar que todo había sido obra del travieso Eros y sus flechas, ya que eso era lo que sentías por ella; no había amor, aunque si un poco de cariño, no había preocupación ni deseos de protección, pero sí estaba el Eros.

**Lluvia:**

Te gustaba la lluvia, realmente te encantaba, su sonido relajante, la humedad del ambiente y el frío que traía consigo; además, cada que llovía no podías evitar recordar la forma en la que se conocieron y todo lo que pasó ese día, la amenaza que ella representó en un principio, la pequeña pelea que tuvieron, la forzada tregua y la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el tuyo.

**Debilidad:**

Tenías varias debilidades, como Natural lo sabías, eres menos resistente que los Coordinadores y mucho más débil y lenta; como gobernante, aunque aparentas fuerza, el país es tu debilidad; como humana, las personas que te importan son tu debilidad, sobre todo Athrun, porque cada vez que hablan mal de él y lo critican por ser Coordinador no puedes evitar responder irracionalmente y hacer cosas que, generalmente, el sentido común te impediría.

**Melodía:**

Cagalli era complicada, tenía siempre sus altibajos, sus matices, sus sostenidos y bemoles, sus adaggios y prestos, sus fortíssimos y pianísimos, su ritmo, sus acordes, sus explosiones de sonidos y la tranquilidad después de la tormenta; definitivamente, la mejor manera de definir a Cagalli era como un todo armónico y lleno de ritmo, como una intrigante y hermosa melodía.

**Consuelo:**

Ella nunca buscaría consuelo en sus brazos, nunca se pondría a llorar como niña pequeña ni cosa semejante, nunca lo haría. Él, tampoco buscaría consuelo en ella de esa forma, no se recostaría en su regazo y esperaría un abrazo, no, definitivamente no lo harían. Ellos buscaban reconfortarse de otro modo, y el sexo era una buena manera.  
 **  
** **Luna:**

Hoy la Luna está roja, igual que el mes pasado y hace dos mese… y no sé porqué. Hoy, él ya no está aquí, igual que el mes pasado, igual que hace dos meses.

**Paraíso:**

Llegar a tocar el cielo y abrir las puertas del paraíso estando juntos era por demás sencillo. Sólo bastaba que él rozara sus senos y besara su cuello y que ella bajara las manos y correspondiera sus besos.

**Lazos:**

Hay lazos que significan muchas cosas en la vida de muchas personas, hay lazos que te atan a las personas, hay lazos que atan ideologías, hay lazos que atan a los lugares y hay lazos que los atan a ellos.  
 **  
** **Regalo:**

Elegir un regalo para Athrun no era fácil. Qué podría querer o necesitar él: si era algo tecnológico, él lo hacía diez veces mejor que cualquiera que pudiera conseguir en una tienda. Si era un libro, la miraba diciendo, "ya lo leí, pero es muy bueno, deberías leerlo tú". Con la música pasaba igual, con la ropa era muy  _especial_  y ya había abusado de los chocolates. Fue cuando vio una tienda de lencería y supo cuál sería el regalo perfecto.

**Suave:**

Ella era suave, no precisamente su físico o su piel, los cuales eran más bien ásperos. No, tampoco era por su personalidad, la cual era explosiva y energizante, era otra cosa, aunque no sabía muy bien qué; sin embargo, cuando intentó describirla, la primera palabra que vino a su mente fue  _suave_.

**Lágrimas:**

Cada lágrima significaba algo: alegría, tristeza, frustración. El hecho de que alguno de ellos las derramara era algo inaudito, eran pocas las ocasiones que las saladas gotas adornaban sus rostros; pero cuando lo hacían implicaba que estaban más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiese soportar.

**Pelo:**

Viento, el equivalente a acción en su lenguaje. Viento, el equivalente a libertad en el lenguaje de ella. Viento, el que hacía danzar su pelo y mezclaba sus cabellos combinándolos en uno; el que había hecho que una volara hacia el otro, el equivalente a amor en el lenguaje de ambos.

**Estrella:**

Dicen que cuando ves una estrella fugaz puedes pedir un deseo y se cumplirá con toda seguridad. Ella realmente desea creerlo, pero ha pedido tantas veces lo mismo, ha visto tantas estrellas llevarse su deseo a lo lejos que ya no sabe si confiar en ellas; sin embargo, hoy parece que será diferente, alguien toca la puerta y todo indica que es él, quién por fin ha regresado.

**Felicidad:**

Cuando eras pequeño, escuchaste muchas veces esa palabra,  _felicidad_. Todos a tu alrededor decían que eras feliz y tú, sin saber realmente lo que significaba, les habías creído, pensabas que eras el niño más feliz del mundo. Cuando tu madre murió y la guerra inició, esa palabra desapareció de tu vocabulario, pensaste que nunca más volverías a utilizarla. Sin embargo, un buen día, o tal vez no tan bueno considerando el choque y las circunstancias, la felicidad hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, esta vez con el nombre de Cagalli.

**Siempre:**

Ambos saben que nada es eterno. Nada dura por siempre. Ni las flores, ni las estrellas, mucho menos las vidas humanas o las guerras. Sin embargo, las relaciones tampoco duran para siempre y eso lo saben mejor que nadie, aunque, en la intimidad, ellos prefieren fingir que ignoran ese pequeño detalle.

**Papas:**

La escuchabas masticar, la veías saborear y chupar sus dedos con cada pequeña pieza de comida que era introducida a su boca. Y tú, de pronto te sentiste como un maldito pervertido, porque eso te estaba excitando y porque te avergonzaba el hecho de que ella pudiera descubrir los pensamientos que provocaba en ti el simple hecho de verla comer papas.

**Mercado:**

Las reglas del mercado eran simples, se reducían a la oferta y la demanda; usualmente, entre ellos, él era quien ofrecía y ella la que demandaba.

**Sol:**

Los rayos iluminaban su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, todo; contrario a lo que pensabas, ella no brillaba por el reflejo del Sol, ella brillaba porque tenía luz propia.  
 **  
** **Tecnología:**

Él y la tecnología siempre se habían llevado bien, demasiado dirías tú. Envidiabas la facilidad con la que él construía los pequeños regalitos que les hacía a todos, excepto a ti por alguna razón inexplicable… buen punto, él no te construía nada a ti, ¡por amor al café! ¡Hasta Shinn, Shinn por todos los cielos, tenía algo hecho por Athrun!

**Oídos:**

Usualmente la voz de Cagalli era música para tus oídos, sin embargo hoy eso no era precisamente un pequeño musical; hoy lo único que escuchabas era un gran interrogatorio donde te preguntaba de una y mil maneras porqué ella no tenía algo hecho por ti, porqué todo el mundo tenía un juguetito menos ella.

**Devoción:**

No encontrabas cómo explicarle que era porque simplemente no podías construirle algo, tal vez si le mostrabas el cuarto que estaba repleto de los proyectos nunca finalizados que hubieran sido para ella te creería… aún así, no podrías decirle la razón por la cual ella no tuviese su pequeño juguete.

**Ondas:**

La concepción que sus amigos y conocidos tenían de su relación era  _interesante_ , por decir lo menos. Las personas que eran cercanas creían que se complementaban a la perfección, si es que al final del día ninguno había experimentado una misteriosa muerte o similar. Quienes solo los frecuentaban, pensaban que no había mucho en común entre ellos, pero que seguramente se entendían bien. Las visitas incidentales opinaban que una pareja más dispar no podía haber.  
 **  
** **Cielo:**

El cielo, donde las aves vuelan, el viento sopla y las nubes de algodón se crean; cielo, donde la guerra se desarrolla. Cielo, la cama de ella, el árbol del patio, la costa y las olas rompiendo a los pies de ambos.


End file.
